


Siren's Call

by kissdami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Captain!Dami, F/F, Mermaid!Handong, Pirate!Dami, Princess!Handong, incompleted, rather short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissdami/pseuds/kissdami
Summary: Captain Lee did not expect her supposed demise to turn into a rescue mission.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Siren's Call

Yubin never expected to go out like this. She thought she would die peacefully, of old age, surrounded by her loved ones. But no, here she was, falling to her demise. She had been careless; she’d allowed her crew to be taken captive by another clan. Her methods were reckless. Everyone told her not to enter enemy territory, but her greed for the forbidden past gnawed in every corner of her mind. Only now could she see how mistaken she was.

She would be the first to be thrown overboard, as a lesson to the rest of the crew. The enemies knew the captain would never surrender. Crewmates, however, were often persuaded. Yubin would be sacrificed in order to show them that their punishment would be death if they didn't join them. Whilst the captain adored the loyalty of her crew, she sincerely wished they’d make the decision to live.

The water engulfed her. It was somewhat comforting, even fitting for a pirate to die like this. Yubin had spent her entire life seabound, drawn in by the salty waves that held so many mysteries, calling to her, begging for her to discover what fantastical wonders that lay beneath the surface. 

As in love as she was with the ocean, drowning in it was not all that pleasant, but she had accepted her fate the instant the other clan had commanded her to walk the plank. Yubin wasn't claiming to be innocent, she’d thrown a few bandits and burglars overboard, but never exactly maliciously. They were all crude and acted morally wrong in one way or another, but she wondered if death was the right punishment. 

Did any pirate deserve to die? Did all of them deserve a cruel fate? The captain had always been taught that was just the way of life. She had inherited her father’s lifestyle. Piracy was a curse passed down generation through generation and Yubin’s bloodline was tainted. She couldn't refuse, not unless she wanted to be some beggar on the streets. She loved what she did though, piracy may be horrific but it made Yubin feel alive.

Before her time was up, she reflected on her actions like the sunlight reflected on the waves, dazzling her as though they were the lights to the afterlife. Yubin thought maybe this was heaven beckoning her, but as she sank lower she began to realise that no holy cosmological ideology would ever become home to a cheating, rotten pirate captain.

Her own hand reached out, yet Yubin was too weak to take herself anywhere. The enemy crew had beaten her to a pulp, she absolutely had no energy to carry herself anywhere, and she swore her blood was leaking into the water. Her wounds stung. 

She was devastated. Her life mattered not to her, yet her heart aches for the lives of her crewmates who would probably have to live the rest of their days in shackles as slaves of the enemy, all because of her foolish mistake and greedy behaviour. 

She began to feel lightheaded. Being a pirate, Yubin had trained to hold her breath for long periods of time ever since she was young. This was the first time she’d used that skill in a while but, it wasn't like she had gills. Yubin lusted so strongly to explore the vast ocean, yet her longing had become her downfall, at the expense of the ones she held dearest to her - her crew.

The end drew nearer, she could feel it. The water flooded her ears, her fingertips were freezing, her lungs were collapsing. As her vision began to blur, Yubin felt a rush of adrenaline burst through her veins as she noticed sharp movement out of the corner of her eye.  _ Dear God, not sharks… Had they smelled the blood? _ She wanted to gasp, but she only began choking as the ocean water began to fill her dying lungs. She wanted to reach out, scream, cry for help, but what use would it be? 

This was it. Yubin was going to die. Either she’d drown or get feasted upon by whatever was lurking in the waters with her. Her eyes fluttered, she was giving in. She began to let the life seep out of her body, the last thing she felt being a strange warmth pressing against her face and the pressure of the water slowly lifting off her.

\---

Yubin never expected to wake up again. Her eyes burst open and her body shot up, beginning to cough and splutter and choking up a considerable amount of water. How was she still alive? Was she going insane? Wait, was she already dead? Her fingers reached and pressed against the pulse in her neck. She shifted her position a few times and eventually found it, it was beating, somehow.

Her eyes checked her surroundings. Confusion hit her like a tidal wave. She was sitting atop a rock in the middle of open waters. There was no telling where it was because there were no recognisable landmarks in sight. 

Assuming she was still in enemy territory, Yubin began to scheme on how she’d ended up above the surface. Her hand rested on her knee, propping her fragile head up. There were no new aches in her body, so it wasn't like a wave had propelled her onto the rock and by the looks of the jagged edges of the foundation, being flung onto it with any amount of force could very well be fatal. It was almost like someone had carefully placed her there.

“You’re awake.” An unfamiliar voice startled the captain. Yubin tilted her head down in order to locate the person the sounds had come from. It was… a girl? A  _ gorgeous _ one at that. Her red hair flowed as though it was exquisitely voluminous and not soaking wet in the slightest. Her arms were folded on the rock and the rest of her seemed to be underwater.  _ Was she not freezing, keeping herself in the water like that? _ “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Yubin was baffled. Who was this? Had this girl saved her? “I won’t lie… Yes. Uh… I have many questions.” The two made eye contact and no matter how hard she tried, the captain could not read any clear emotion from the redhead’s expression. The girl in question began to lift her body out of the water in order to sit on the rock next to Yubin.

A sharp gasp filled the air as the stranger perched herself upon the rock. Suddenly all questions vanished from her mind, unable to make coherent thought. She had a  _ tail _ . “My name is Handong.” She pulled a comb out of her hair which was bejewelled with the shiniest of gems one could ever hope to see in their lifetime. It had an engraving on it that seemed to be an insignia of some sort, reading  _ Odaious: Second Oracle _ . Whatever that meant. “I am the second princess of the seven seas.” Yubin needed a moment to process all of this. 

The situation as she understood it was that: she was going to die, but was saved, nonetheless, by a mermaid; who is a  _ princess _ , who then placed her on a rock and guarded her until she woke up. “I think I have a concussion.” Yubin came to a conclusion. “I hit my head too hard on this rock. I think I'm not in pain and I think there's a mermaid princess sitting in front of me.” She lay her back against the rather uncomfortable rock surface and regretted the decision, sharp corners digging into her back, yet her head was such a mess she thought it would be better to stay like this.

The 'mermaid’ shifted herself forward with slight difficulty due to her lack of legs. She popped her head into Yubin’s line of sight. “I'm very real, pirate. I just saved your life, I can easily put it in danger again.” Handong raised her arms and just like that, there was a huge wave gathered above the pair. Oh,  _ wow _ . She could even control the tides. Perhaps the oracle nonsense wasn't nonsense after all.

Yubin cleared her throat and sat up shakily. “My apologies, your highness. I am not worthy of your assistance but I am forever grateful for what you have done for me” She did what she could to show a bow although it proved to be an impossible task for someone who was barely sitting up. “My name is Captain Lee. Captain of the Gunpo Crazy. Well, former ca-” Yubin’s explanation on how her ship was captured was cut short by the mermaid’s shrill laughter. The pirate’s face flushed red, embarrassed at the fact royalty was laughing at her in such mockery.

Honestly, her laughter was beautiful. Everything about her, actually, was beautiful. It almost distracted Yubin from her embarrassment “I'm sorry!” Handong breathed out. “The part where you called me ‘your highness’ was hilarious but I managed to hold back. Just call me Handong… But  _ Gunpo Crazy _ ?! Who named that? A child?” Yubin takes her previous thought back, everything about Handong was beautiful apart from her attitude.

“It's a nickname my father gave me… The ship was a gift from him for the eighteenth birthday.” Her tone was solemn which seemed to tear the princess out of her laughing fit. “You sound sad?” She questioned, her tone wary. Yubin sighed, unable to believe she was about to tell some random stranger this, but there was something oddly trustworthy about the royal magical creature before her. “He passed away last year.” Handong looked down, regretting what she had said and making fun of the name. She apologised wholeheartedly. 

Given her vulnerable state, Yubin couldn't help but think about all her father had done for her. He had taught her how to be a captain, how to lead a crew, how to earn their loyalty, how to pick a first mate. Everything, anything, top to bottom. All that Yubin knew she learned from experience and from her late father. The two had been inseparable. It had always been the two of them, ever since her mother had passed when Yubin was still relatively young from a flu going around town. Her father was devastated and coped in the most rewarding way possible, teaching his only daughter the ways of the sea.

Attempting to lighten the mood, the princess spoke. “Uh, is this situation of ours not like… Curses, what's that human literature thing called?” Handong was deep in thought, not familiar with the title of the novel nor the word ‘novel’ itself. Before Yubin could answer, her face lit up with realisation. “Ah! Is this not like ‘The Little Mermaid’?” Her smile was dazzling, it was like all the grieving pain left her mind for a second, completely healed by one joyful expression.

The captain chuckled, mesmerised by her smile, suddenly finding herself questioning if this beautiful creature was a siren instead of the mermaid she claimed to be. “Well I'm certainly no prince.” Yubin flexed her leg, wincing from the pain and assuming it to be dislocated.

Handong shot back another buried treasure worthy smile. “You definitely look the part, handsome.” Her flirtatious tone sang songs into Yubin's ears. Was she  _ sure _ she wasn't a siren? Nevertheless, her face flushed a bright red at the compliment, shocked that a mermaid was literally flirting with her.

Feeling the need to shoot one back, she absolutely did just that. “You’re a jewel.” Yubin sounded more sincere compared to Handong’s flirty intonation, which only greeted the mermaid’s face with a blush of her own.

“Come, I'll take you to the cove. We’ll get you fixed up, captain.” Handong offered, gesturing towards a small boat at the edge of the rock Yubin hadn’t noticed prior to this. She nodded and agreed, absolutely enchanted by the princess. She hastily climbed in, struggling with the weak state of her own body. She relaxed as Handong used her tide control to gently sway her across the surface. The mermaid herself followed from under the water, where she felt most comfortable.

Handong had something big planned.


End file.
